The SNAPPED Trilogy
by ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper
Summary: The end of one leads to the end of others, no matter how much one is consoled. (SNAPPED, SHOCKED EXPRESSION, and LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND) Rate and Review. M for lemon, gory descriptions, language, and character death. -GloryLaughsAngrily15
1. SNAPPED

**Some smut came to mind. I am talking some really dark smut though.**

**I own nothing!**

**-GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**-ColorLanguageMeetsPaper Productions Presents **_**SNAPPED**_

(SOUL"S POV)

I looked up at the girl who just killed my meister. She just stood their looking at me, twitching like a lunatic, covered in the dead blonde's blood. Her pupils dilated, and her lavender hair messier than usual.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her.

"Because she got in my way." she responded.

"In your way of what?" I dared to ask.

"Of what I've wanted, but was too scared to ask for, so I decided to let the black blood take over so I can finally get what I want." She said, still twitching, and a wicked smile had grown onto her face.

I was still lost in what she said."What is it that you wanted, because you didn't have to kill Maka to get it!" I stood up and yelled.

"I actually did. See, if I were to use the threat that I am thinking of, you wouldn't have taken me serious unless I showed you I was. So, in turn, I did have to kill Maka." She had began to giggle crazily.

What is wrong with this girl. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, the thing I wanted was you, but I know you didn't want me, so I decided to take matters into my own hands." She said, with disgust in her voice.

A wave of guilt flew over my whole body. I actually did like Crona, and I had for years, and I even had proof of it in my jacket, but I had never thought she liked me back, and Maka was dead because I didn't say anything. I sulked to my knees.

"Now, onto business, my threat was I want you to fuck me or I will kill you right now." She said, she began to giggle again, in a once cute but now threatening way, as she brought the Demon Sword she used to kill Maka up to my chin, forcing me to look at her."Are you going to comply, or are both of us going to loose our minds today."

I was in shock. She was going to kill me if I didn't have sex with her. "Fine, just don't kill me." This was something I had actually wanted to do, but i wished it was on different terms. I mean, she was sexy, but any point of liking her was tarnished now that she had killed one of my best friends. "Just know that I won't enjoy it."

"Well that's no fun, but I can fix that." Crona reached in her pocket and pulled out a vial of blue liquid."Drink this."

I don't know what made pick the vial out of her hands and drink it. After drinking it, my body felt very warm, and I also felt my dick get hard. Oh, no, what did i just do.

"The liquid keeps you aroused and wanting dominance until I am done with you." she explained, beginning to disrobe.

What is making me begin to take off my clothes as well? Is it the liquid? Or the genuine fear? Or the guilt for not having told her? We stood there for a moment after completely disrobing until I, wait, I reached out and grabbing her shoulder and sat her down as I did on my lap? "What is this?" I asked.

"I told you, the liquid makes you want dominance over your sexual partner while aroused." She explained to me again. What? Did she like being dominated? Is that why she was comfortable living with Medusa? Not noticed by me, I grabbed Crona by the hips and forced her to grind against my erection. I noticed when she moaned, which spiraled me out of my inner thought. "I don't want this, yet it continues," I said.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't," Crona panted out. I could feel her getting wet against my dick. I gasped from the feeling. In that time, Crona had steeled herself and kissed me. Because I had gasped she was able to slip her tongue in my mouth. I fought for dominance, which I achieved, and then shoved her away from my face, remembering what she had just done. The blue liquid made me get lost in the moment.

"Why do you still fight it? Let the substance take you over." she said as I? lifted her up and placed her onto my erection, entering her. She groaned. Well, at least I am hurting her while doing this. I began thrusting, which made her groan more."Slow down, you're hurting me," she protested.

"You want a favor from me after what you've done? Besides, I am just letting the substance take over." I thought I had her, but then her groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Dammit. I tried thrusting faster, but that only made her moan louder. I began to feel a constriction around my phallas, and I knew what was about to happen because I felt something well up.

She arched her back and came, which made me come as well. A normally romantic moment tarnished by the situation. She got up, threw my clothes at me. "Get dressed, I still have one more thing to take care of." she commanded as she slipped on her black gown. By the time i had put my clothes on, i was shoved back down. Crona was on top of me again, but I assure you it was not of romance, but hate. She had her sword at my throat, pressed against the skin. If I struggled I was a goner, so I didn't.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just taking care of one more thing." she answered.

"But I made love to you, as was asked!" I yelled.

"I didn't say you would live if you fucked me, I just said i would kill you right then if you didn't. Besides if I don't, you'll blab about me killing Maka, won't you?" she said. She had a look on her face that i could not describe.

"I swear, I won't!" I pleaded for my life.

"I can't trust you." she said.

I had lied to her many times. I gave up. "Fine, but after you do kill me, please look in my jacket pocket for a piece of paper." I saw her put her hand on the blade and push downward.

(CRONA'S POV)

I laughed maniacally, revvelling in what i had done, what the black blood had made me do. I saw his head roll a little bit away from his body. It was amusing.

_"Fine, but after you do kill me, please look in my jacket pocket for a piece of paper." _ This was his last request so I figured I would at least honor it, since I did have feeling for him. "What's this?" I said, pulling out the paper that Soul mentioned. There were words on it. The words made the effects of the black blood fade. I read them aloud.

"' I may look damaged, but this is no scar

This is where a girl cut her way to my heart

She may have hurt me, but I don't care

I just want run my fingers through her hair

But I know that she would never love this boy

But I would let her take my life if it gave her joy.'"

I began to cry. I killed the boy that loved me and Maka because I thought that he did not like me. I felt like shit. I picked up Soul's dismembered head and held it close to me. "What have I done?" I looked at my sword. "I know how to make this right." I picked up my sword and pointed it at myself.

"What are you doing?" Ragnarok said.

"Putting and end to this, to me." i responded.

"WHY?" Ragnarok screemed at me.

"Because I don't deserve to live." I plunged the blade into myself, Making me bleed heavily. Ragnarok tried to harden the blood, but then I twisted the sword, which made me bleed too much for me or him to know how to deal with.

"YOU IDIOT" was Ragnarok's last words. I fell back, lying in my own blood, my head right next to Soul's dismembered head. I took in one lat breath, my eyes flickered, and then nothingness.

**I had some dark stuff on my mind I had to get rid of, sorry.**

**-GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**-A ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper Production.**

_**SNAPPED**_


	2. SHOCKED EXPRESSION

**This isn't smut, per se, but it's still M for gory descriptions.**

**And thank you to chasezx3 for giving that final push for a sequel.**

**I own nothing!**

**-GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**-ColorLanguageMeetsPaper Productions Presents the sequel to **_**SNAPPED**_**: **_**SHOCKED EXPRESSION**_

(KID'S POV)

It was a wonderful evening: i was walking down the street (which I loved to do because the streets were painted completely symmetrical) with my love's arm around me. I had left Liz and Patti back at the mansion so I could have alone time with said person. When I think, though, I can't help but think 'how do we work so good together'? Seriously, a boy obsessed with the aesthetic of perfect left right balance, and a boy completely obsessed with himself, how does that work? It does not matter, we have made it work for a couple of months.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"Well, we were scheduled to meet with Maka and Soul at 9:00," I replied.

"But let me guess why we are walking about at 7:50." He said sarcastically.

"Shoot," I replied, wanting him to guess.

"Cause you wanted to get there by eight, so it can be perfectly symmetrical timing," He said mockingly, putting the same look I get when thinking about symmetry."Seriously, Kid, what if they aren't there?"

"Well I could think of a few things," I said, blushing.

"Hey, weren't you the one who decided to take it slow?" He responded.

"Yes, I know. I wasn't talking about sex you pervert!" I squeeled at him.

"Oh," he said and began laughing.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. We made it to Maka's house at exactly 8:00, which made me extremely happy. I detected two souls inside the house.

"Hey, Black*Star, they are here!" I said.

"Cool, I guess," He said. You could tell he didn't want to be here.

I knocked on the door, to recieve no answer. I opened the door.

"Hello?" I yelled out. Still no answer. I got a little worried because one of the souls was in distress while the other was maniacal in it's nature.

"What's the matter, Kid?" the blue haired boy I had walked here with said, gripping my shoulder. He was concerned for me due to look of fear on my face.

At that moment I felt the distressed soul wavelength vanish, and I heard a loud feminine manic laugh, which sent me into shock. I began running to the source of the manic soul. When I made it to the source, the wavelength disappeared. I dared to walk in the room, with my love behind me. When I made it through the door, all I could do was hold a _**shocked expression **_on my face.

"What the hell happenned?!" my companion shouted in anger and depression.

The sight was grizzly. The girl who used to be Maka was now left with a gaping hole in her stomach. She was also hung up by her own intestine, wrapped around her neck and pinned to the ceiling. Her face was skinned off and taped to the wall across the room, and her left arm lay on the floor.

As for Soul, his head was missing from his body. I looked down to see Crona, clutching Soul's head.

She was dead, too, but hers seemed the saddest. I could sense it in the last remnants of her soul wavelength. She just lay there, dead, in a pool of her own black blood. The whole sight brought me to tears.

"Hey, Kid, what do you think happened?" Black*Star asked.

"I ... don't ... know," I said between sobs.

Black*Star grabbed me and held me close. He placed my head on his shoulder, only for it to be soaked in tears. He kissed my forehead and said, "At least you've still got me."

"But what of them." I lifted up my head and said to him.

"We can't do anything about that," He said back.

**-GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**-A ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper Production.**

**Don't forget to review and check out Thanks, Dad!, our YGOGX fic, or SNAPPED, the fic that comes before this one in a two (or three if I'm feeling dark later) part series. Oh, and by the wee, any pairing you see in these one-shots will not be pairings in The Incursion Of The Rose Edge.**

_**SHOCKED EXPRESSION**_


	3. LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND

**This isn't smut at all, but it's still M for language and character death**

**And thank you to chasezx3 for giving that final push for a sequel which lead to a three part series.**

**- GloryLaughsAngrily15**

_**LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND**_

KID'S POV

It has been roughly a week since Black*Star and I had the misfortune of finding the dead bodies of Maka, Soul, and Crona. My father arranged for a funeral for the trio of departed wavelengths, to be held today. As you could imagine the only one who was able to have an open casket was Crona, for Maka's body was mangled, and Soul had been decapitated. I am sad to say that there is a fourth casket. Spirit had found out about the death of Maka and how it had happened, and he offed himself. I don't blame him, I don't have much will to live, either. Black*Star, believe it or not, has been the only one keeping me sane and the only one that has kept me from going the same route as Spirit. He's the only there to hold me after the nightmares. He may seem strong, but I can tell it affected him, too. Recently he has become more and more depressed and growing quieter. Nothing like a blood and gore covered room to make you more mature.

"I would like to start by saying that all will be missed," my father started, " In an event like this, we don't have a plan. We don't have a way to soften a blow like this, nor do wesomething to make the pain go away quicker except to cause more pain to others." i started to tune it out as i thought over my possibilities. I looked down and my eyes began to water. I was the first one to find the wrecked bodies and lives. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it hurts, Kid, but we can all get through this." I looked up at the person and saw Patti, with tears in her eyes as well. Even Patti seems to be way less childish. She seemed almost adult. Her usual happiness and brightness destroyed by a common tragedy between all of us.

"Thank you, Patti," I had appreciated her words, for words are best help I can get at this moment. My father had finished his speech and the caskets were being put in graves with marked tombstones. For a while, we all just stood there in silence, until we all seemed to walk away. One by one, and in some cases, two by two. Black*Star and I were the last ones there. He walked off, leaving me there, which is where I stayed.

"I'm sorry, all of you." I said to the quartet of tombstones as I walked off.

I made my way to the room Black*Star and I shared at the Gallows mansion. I made there, only to find a note.

_To Kid,_

_I apologize to start. I cannot deal with the constant reminder of the death of my best friends. I haved moved out of the Gallows and left the academy. Do not try not find me for I have hidden myself well._

_My sincerest love and apologies,_

_Black*Star_

"This can't be happening, he was the only one keeping me sane!" Black*Star had left me. My love had left me. The last person keeping me alive left me.

"Kid?" Patti had walked into the room and sat down beside me. She read the note I had dropped on the floor. "Oh,no. He left you?" I nodded. "Well I can still help you." I looked up at her. She had a half smile on her face. I nodded again. She wrapped her arms around me and patted my back as I began sobbing.

It had been a few days. I could not hold out, even with Patti's support. I find myself walking to th cliff that we all jumped off of after the defeat of Asura, my brother. I got to the edge when I heard someone screaming behind me.

PATTI'S POV

"KID!" I screamed at the suicidal reaper. He had gotten weaker physically and mentally the last few days, and I guess he finally broke,. He was at the edge of the aptly named Victory Cliff. "DON'T DO IT!"

"Why, Patti? So the world can fuck me again?" He said as he leaned back. I lunged forward and caught his arm. "Dammit, Patti! Can't you see that I'm garbage?! That's why he left me!" He screamed at me as tears formed in his eyes. My grip was slipping. "He left you because he couldn't deal with it! He's the one that is garbage!" I screamed back, tears already streaming down my face.

"It doesn't matter." He said as he jerked, which made me lose my grip and he began to fall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top my lungs and began to sob heavily as he hit the ground. Dead. Another casket. Another person claimed by this tragedy.

He lost his heart, so he lost his mind.

Thank you for reading! The whole list of character deaths and in what part they died:

Maka Albarn : SNAPPED

Soul Eater Evans : SNAPPED

Crona Gorgon : SNAPPED

Spirit Albarn : LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND

Black*Star : LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND

Death The Kid : LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND

**Read the previous trilogy installments: SNAPPED and SHOCKED EXPRESSION, and read Thanks, Dad!, the fic the whole team works on.**

**-GloryLaughsAngrily15**

_**LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND**_


End file.
